


Let Her Sleep

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2017, Lazy Mornings, Love, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: Korrasami Week 2017:  Day 6- Sleep





	Let Her Sleep

Before she opened her eyes, Asami stretched good and hard.  She’d been in and out of sleep, but now the room was too bright to attempt going back.  She allowed her eyelids to open in a squint, not wanting to fry them first thing in the morning.

It took her a second to remember why the windows were open and sunlight was streaming into the room in the first place.  They usually kept the windows and curtains closed at night.  She smiled upon remembering that the air had been so sweet and warm last night that they decided to leave them open.  It had been the first warm night in months.  Spring was in the air.

As her eyes slowly adjusted, they found objects in her room that had changed over the last couple of seasons.  Blues, greys, browns and white made up the new color scheme of her décor whereas it used to be all shades of red and black.  She’d finally moved her old childhood bed to another room in the estate and gotten a new four poster.  Although she couldn’t see them, she thought about the new dresser in the closet and the second set of towels in the en suite.

Asami turned her head so her eyes could find the reason she’d wanted to make all those changes.  She gasped softly at the vision she found.

The early spring sunshine was illuminating Korra’s body as she slept.  The sight made her weak in the knees, and she wasn’t even standing.  Asami almost felt like if Korra opened her eyes, they would be the blazing white of the Avatar State.  It was almost like Raava herself was lying just beneath the surface of her skin.

Maybe she was.

They’d been living together in bliss over the last half a year.  Sure, there was work, so, so much work, what with recovering from Kuvira and building new housing developments and dealing with politics and tabloids- but at the end of the day they found themselves here, in this bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms and nothing else in the world mattered.

Asami leaned up on her side to face her girlfriend.  Korra’s light brown skin contrasted against the white sheets tangled around her.  She bit her lip as she watched Korra’s perfect breasts rise and fall in her slumber.  She allowed her gaze to drift down to the toned muscles of the Avatar’s stomach, and she couldn’t resist reaching out and gently placing her hand across the warm skin.

Korra hummed in her sleep, and Asami smiled.  She kept her hand where she had placed it, resisting the urge to move it and wake her lover.  She wanted her to sleep in.  It didn’t happen often.

Asami’s eyes traveled even farther down to Korra’s hips.  Her hips… well, they sort of made her drool.  She’d always found Korra attractive, even when she didn’t realize it for what it was, so she’d always been aware of her body, but it wasn’t until she’d undressed Korra the first time did she realize how amazingly sexy and curvy her body was.

As her eyes skimmed across her girlfriend’s frame, a small frown turned down the edges of her mouth.  While the sunlight illuminated her, it also showed a thousand pale lines in various places across her skin. 

Asami was astounded at the amount of scars she could see.  Sure, she’d seen Korra take the worst beating of her life with her own eyes, not to mention a million other instances she’d witnessed the Avatar endure.  She closed her eyes and shook her head to fight against the emotions that rapidly began building up in her chest at the thought of everything Zaheer and Kuvira and everyone and everything else had done to her love.  A few tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. 

Korra had survived it all.  She had been knocked down so much, but she had gotten up every single time.  Her lying here, sleeping peacefully next to her was proof of her strength and resilience.

Korra.  To the world, she was the Avatar, but to Asami, she was just Korra.  She was her hard won best friend and the love of her life.  Her face was turned away from the sunlight, but Asami could still see every detail of it perfectly, not that she needed to look at it to know her love’s face.  She could draw it with her eyes closed.

She gently pulled her hand from her girlfriend’s bare stomach and tenderly tucked a few errant, choppy locks behind her ear.  Asami loved the color of Korra’s hair.  It wasn’t black like hers, and it wasn’t brown, either, but somewhere in between.  She thought back to the day she saw Korra for the first time after her being gone those three years.  She fought so hard to hold her composure that day.  Inside she was crying, screaming, begging, longing, laughing.  When she had ran into Korra's arms she had wanted to whisper in her ear that she loved her and had loved her for so long and that she wanted to stay there forever.  And the haircut…

One night, not so long ago, Korra had told her how husky her voice had been when she complimented her on her new haircut.  Korra then informed her how her compliment had made her feel.  Asami blushed as she remembered that night, too.

Korra’s lips parted in a sigh.  Resisting those lips was nearly impossible, especially if she was pouting.  Asami hated to admit it, but her girlfriend could get away with anything as far as she was concerned.  She tried to pretend she was in charge, but when it came down to it, she was a sucker for Korra.  If she knew it, she thankfully didn’t abuse it.

Waking her up with a kiss would be a great way to start her day, but again she refrained from waking her.  It was harder this time because she was starting to miss her eyes… those cyan orbs that mesmerized her and spoke to her without words.  They could relay entire conversations using just their gaze.  She didn’t know how, she just knew that’s the way it was between them.  She didn’t even want to really be able to explain it.  It was its own type of magic.

How she landed this phenomenal woman was beyond her.  If luck was real, she’d hit the jackpot.  She’d hit the jackpot because she knew that Korra had watched her sleep before, too, and told her how beautiful she was when she woke up, which was exactly what she planned to do.

But for now, she thought, she just wanted to let her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm consistently late in posting for these days, I know, I'm sorryyyyy.  
> Love you guys. Enjoy.


End file.
